


Con gli occhi chiusi

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Visions, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Rey di Jakku vede se stessa. Una figura ammantata di nero che si incammina verso un trono d’onice. Il richiamo irresistibile di qualcosa di morto eppure ancora vivente."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Con gli occhi chiusi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [With closed eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852466) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)



> Perché l'attesa per "The Rise of Skywalker" mi sta uccidendo.
> 
> Scritta per il contest di Halloween di We Are Out of Prompt
> 
> Pacchetto: Mummia; Polvere; Dita
> 
> Promtp:   
> Reylo. "La ballata dell'amore cieco"  
> 'Voleva un'altra prova del suo cieco amore.... Lei fu presa da sgomento, quando lo vide morir contento'.

  
Quando chiude gli occhi e si connette alla Forza, ultimamente Rey di Jakku, vede una distesa desolata. Non assomiglia al suo pianeta natale. È un mondo solido e scarno, e l’unica cose che si muove è la polvere smorta e sottile che le mulina intorno.  
Rey di Jakku vede se stessa. Una figura ammantata di nero che si incammina verso un trono d’onice. Il richiamo irresistibile di qualcosa di morto eppure ancora vivente.  
Rey di Jakku vede l’uomo che attende. Lunghe dita simili ad artigli si tendono verso di lei. Un ghigno feroce sul volto prosciugato dalle ere come quello di un cadavere mummificato.  
L’uomo dice “Vieni” e lei obbedisce, assaporando il potere del Lato Oscuro. Perché dovrebbe lottare? Perché dovrebbe resistere?  
E Rey di Jakku vede Kylo Ren. Lo vede frapporsi fra lei e l’uomo sul trono. Lo vede rifiutarsi di togliersi di mezzo, lo vede resistere alle minacce. Lo vede colpito a morte, lo sente aggrapparsi a lei. Rey di Jakku gli chiede “Perché?” mentre si rende conto che le è stato impedito di fare l’ultimo passo sulla via del non ritorno.  
Lui le sorride prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre. “Perché tu devi continuare a splendere…”  
*  
Quando chiude gli occhi e si connette alla Forza, ultimamente Kylo Ren, vede una distesa desolata.  
E, fra i mulinelli di polvere smorta, vede Rey come l’ha sempre sognata. Veste di nero e il suo sguardo è feroce. Impugna una spada dalla lama rossa mentre si incammina verso un trono d’onice e la figura antica che vi siede.   
Kylo Ren conosce il nome dell’uomo che attende. E sa che Rey è stata scelta. Sarà avvolta dal Lato Oscuro e la sua luce si spegnerà per sempre. È in quel momento che Ben Solo grida dentro di lui. Un “No!” profondo e disperato risuona nella sua testa e Kylo Ren frappone se stesso fra la ragazza e quella perversa forma di male che si rifiuta di morire.  
Il Signore dei Sith lo minaccia, gli ordina di togliersi di mezzo, ma Kylo Ren non si muove neppure quando violenti Fulmini di Forza lo colpiscono alla schiena. La luce torna negli occhi di Rey e lui sorride mentre lei gli chiede perché. Le forze lo abbandonano ma non ha importanza. Lei vivrà e continuerà a splendere.  
*  
Quando la visione scompare, Rey di Jakku scopre di avere paura.  
E Kylo Ren vorrebbe solo dimenticare.  
“Non è ridicolo? Perché mai lui dovrebbe salvarmi?” si chiede Rey. “E io non diventerò mai quella donna. Io non cederò mai al Lato Oscuro.”  
“Non è ridicolo? Perché mai dovrei salvarla?” si chiede Kylo Ren. “Perché mai dovrei sentirmi felice di morire a causa sua?”  
“Lui mi odia” si ripete Rey. “E io odio lui. Non devo dimenticarlo.”  
“Io la odio” si ripete Kylo Ren. “E lei odia me. E questo non cambierà mai.” 


End file.
